


A Warrior's Will

by sunnyautumnmorning



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3575308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyautumnmorning/pseuds/sunnyautumnmorning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On his deathbed, Gemma's father locked her into an arranged marriage with Vilkas, a member of the Companions she had never met. But Gemma never wanted to be married-she wanted to be a warrior like her father. When she meets Farkas however- things take a startling turn...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Skyrim and its original characters and quotes belong to Bethesda, and not me

“I would be a lot warmer and a lot happier with a belly full of mead.”

The voice stirred me from my deep thoughts. I yawned and stretched in the saddle, my bleary eyes surveying my surroundings, my arse sore from the ride. A chill wind came biting through my fur armor, blowing from across the plains and down from the mountains that loomed in the distance. I pulled my fur cloak around my body struggling to keep warm.

The guard from Whiterun Hold looked up at me as I paused beside him. He’d stopped at the bottom of the road leading up to Whitewatch Tower. “The weather is going to take a turn for the worse, best be in doors when it does.” He stamped his feet, shrugged his shoulders then continued up the road.

I watched him stride away from me. It was more than the weather that was going to take a turn for the worse. Urging my mount on I thought about what awaited me ahead behind the stone walls of Whiterun. Whiterun was home to Jorrvaskr, the Companions and to Vilkas; the man I was to marry.

My father, a retired general, had chosen to return to the trade of a blacksmith after his duty to the King was done. He had been awarded property, servants and a housecarl just outside of Dawnstar facing the Sea of Ghosts. He was revered by all as a just and honorable man; a hero to some, but he just wanted to be a man.

Upon his death bed for a month, he finalized deals that would secure his only daughters future and wellbeing; I was summoned before him. I laughed when my he had told me of this arranged marriage; to the son of his best friend, his comrade who had become a brother to him. I was horrified that I was to wed a man I knew nothing of.

I was being treated unfairly and I told him that I would choose the man I would marry and only if he loved me and I him. I reminded him that I was a warrior, and would not spend my days being a slave to some man, especially if I did not love him.

Even though my father lay dying, he still had the strength to slap me across the face, his ring cutting my cheek open, leaving a scar that lingered as a constant reminder of my defiance. I now only felt hated towards the man who raised me, I couldn’t believe I was being treated like a prized beast being auctioned off to the highest bidder. If my mother had been alive, I’m sure this never would have happened.

My mother, Edana, had passed when she had given life to me on a cold winters’ eve, so I never knew her. My father had told me stories of the woman whom he had fallen deeply in love with; the flaming red hair, deep green eyes, tall and lithe. She was like a flame that moved slowly yet purposefully through life and ignited passion in everything she did. She had ensnared him with her magical voice and entrancing stare, even her name meant fire. He had told me that he had lost himself in those eyes, the same eyes that I inherited along with her red hair.

I looked down at the sword and shield I carried this day; a reminder of who my father had been, both soldier and blacksmith. I remembered when I was little, how I would sit for hours watching him work the metal with his hammer. The smell of the forge burning, the sight of white hot metal glowing and the clanging of steel as it was crafted into swords and shields. He had forged the sword I carried at my side that had seen many a battle in my short years. I was not my father, but I strove to find my own place amongst those that fought with heart.

The greatsword that lay across my legs, carefully wrapped in furs, was to be presented to my future husband; made of the finest steel, though it was light, it would thwart any enemy. On the shield was a hawk with wings outstretched and the tail of a dragon holding a hammer; painted in blue and yellow our family crest and colors.

On the horse behind me was a heavy chest, full of gold coins and jewels. There were small kegs of wine and dark ale, several furs, a satchel filled with fine books and the deed to my home property. All of this to be presented to this man, Vilkas.

I shuddered at the thought of seeing him and my heart longed for me to turn tail, to flee back to the home and my life I had created outside of Dawnstar. Back to those that had come to be my friends and family. To return to the inn where I had found happiness. Now I did not know what lay ahead, my future looked as dismal as the day around me.

I had run the night of my fathers’ death to find the new life where I could be who I chose to be. I had made my way to Solitude where I began a new life working in the local inn, The Winking Skeever. Though far from the life of a warrior, I was away from my father's influence. I later took odd jobs fighting bandits for coin.

It didn’t last long though; I was dragged back to listen to the wishes of my father read by his house carl, Luther. I hated the little man with his balding head, beady eyes and hands that liked to grab me; his breath stinking of wine and rotting meat, his eyes crawling over my body as I moved around.

When Luther had packed up the items that I was to present to my future husband, he proceeded to try and have his way with me; all the time saying that it would be best if I had the experience of a real man between my legs before meeting my husband to be.

Pushing me against the wall in the small room that once had been mine, he tried to have his way with me. His hands groping me, his mouth trying to kiss me. I could feel his excitement as he pressed himself against me. Forcing me to the floor he scrabbled on top of me. He got more than he bargained on. I still could see his look of surprise as I stuck my little sharp dagger into his ribs, piercing his lung then I drove the dagger into his heart. The sound of shock that escaped from his pursed little red lips as blood began to drip from the wound was enough to bring a smile to my face.

I was free of the little impudent man who thought I was his to do what he wished with. No man would ever touch me if I did not want the advances. As I mounted my horse, I tossed a small bag of coin to Maisa, the woman who served as cook and housekeeper to my father, to thank her for her service to me. I told her of Luther’s fate and she smiled. “That one deserved his fate, miss; I’ll take care of him.”

I smiled down at her face and kicked my heels in the horses’ side and left my home not looking back.

 


	2. Chapter 2

I returned my thoughts to my situation at hand. Looking around me I noticed two farms on my right as I followed the road and river around to the main road that lead up to Whiterun. As I came to the crossroad, I spotted Honningbrew Meadery and I discovered a great thirst had taken root. I urged my horse on, no stopping yet. It wouldn’t like right if I showed up drunk.

Further down the road was the entrance to Whiterun. I swallowed the hard lump that formed in my throat and continued up towards the stables, past a carriage driver, where I dismounted and spoke to the owner, Skulvar Sable-Hilt. I made arrangements for the horses and gave him twenty gold coins. I inquired as to where I could find Jorrvaskr and the whereabouts of Vilkas. He looked me over and told me where I could find him and I gave him an extra five gold coins. He nodded his head and called to his son, Jervar, to help him.

I took the greatsword and began my walk into Whiterun, the walk long and slow, my mind racing. The guards looked me over as the great gate was opened for me to enter. I could feel their eyes questioning me as I strode past and into the unknown.

I was greeted with the sounds of a blacksmith hammering metal at the forge. Smoke and steamed billowed around her face and she paused only long enough to wipe at her brow. Children scampered through the streets and the scent of fresh baked bread filled my nostrils as I moved further into the city. The market was in full swing with shoppers choosing their purchases. I noticed a young blonde man leaning on a post to my right. He smiled and nodded politely and I returned the nod.

A great set of stairs to my left led me to a round plaza with a great white tree that stood in the center that seemed to have died. Beneath her branches were benches and lattice partitions surrounded by channels of water and little bridges leading ahead, left and right. I took the bridge to my right and mounted the steps to the large structure that once had been the great ship, Jorrvaskr.

Of my knowledge this was one of the ships under Ysgramors command that sailed from Atmora captained by Jeek of the River that had settled the great city. The mountain on which the city was built was discovered by members of the Five Hundred Companions of Ysgramor, who discovered the Skyforge, an abandoned forge with the ability to smelt superior Skyforge Steel.

The Companions built the mead hall of Jorrvaskr beside the Skyforge, founding the settlement. This group became the Companions, a famous band of mercenaries. They had gone through many changes, but today were sought after warriors who assisted those in need.

Now I was to marry one of these warriors and no doubt end my life that I knew. I bit back the anger that wanted to rip itself free and take vengeance on this new life being thrust upon me. I wanted to run but duty was duty. Even though my father was dead, I was still Garmann Ekdhal’s daughter and did not want to sully his name; not even to appease my desires.

The doors of Jorrvaskr stood silently before me as if they waited for the next breath to fill my lungs. I pushed them open and stepped inside.

The sound of laughter and the clinking of tankards greeted my ears. I walked forward on unsteady feet and came to stand next to an older man with white hair and beard. He turned to me with the palest of eyes and smiled a broad smile that made me feel at ease. I tried to speak but with the noise in the hall he could not hear me. He nodded and motioned for me to follow him to a bench away from the main table and chatter of the other members presently boasting about their latest conquests.

I sat and gripped the bundle of furs holding the greatsword for my future husband for strength. “Child, you are pale. Let us share a drink for strength then speak of your tale.” He motioned to an older woman to bring forth two tankards of warm brown ale that filled every fiber of my being and fuelled my tongue into telling the man of my tale. When I finished he smiled and nodded.

So you are Gemma.” He lowered his tankard to look at me closely. “Your father had written that you would be making your way to us. I am Kodlak Whitemane, Harbinger for the Companions.” He introduced himself. ”By the look on your face child, I can see into your heart that you are unsure of your future. An arranged marriage is not for me to discuss, but Vilkas is someone that I know well and long.”

Kodlak smiled. “He is about as eager to meet you as you him. He has done nothing but pace in his quarters since the day news came of this arrangement. Yes, your fathers were like brothers, but I think that they did not think of the participants feelings. Come I will show you where you can rest.”

I stood and nodded then spoke about my worry of the items that I had brought for Vilkas. “Skulvar is honest, but I will see they are brought here and stored in your quarters.”

He turned away and I followed him down a set of stairs and towards a long hallway to a short passage then finally a room. He pushed the door opened and motioned for me to enter.

This is Vilkas’ quarters. He wanted you to be comfortable. If there is anything you need, I will have Tilma look in on you. I’ll have the items brought to you quickly. Rest, relax, I shall see you later.”

With that said he swept out of the room and I sat on the edge of the nearest chair and hung my head down and wept.

A knock came a few minutes later and I quickly wiped the tears away. I opened the door to be greeted by a man with dark hair and pale eyes. He looked upon my face and one hand came up to touch my face. “You have been crying. Why?” he asked with such concern in his voice

I stepped back from him thinking he was quite brazen, and then wondering if this was Vilkas. I nodded, then cleared my throat. “I am tired, am in a strange place under strange circumstances. Would you not feel the way I do?”

He cocked his head, staring into my eyes for a few minutes then spoke. “I do not know. But here at Jorrvaskr we are family and family sticks together.”

I nodded then spoke again. “ This arranged marriage notion is quite unsettling.I hope that if it goes forth, you are not disappointed."

A strange look overcame his face and then he doubled over laughing. I struggled to see what was so amusing. I looked further down the hall and saw Kodlak with some men in tow carrying my belongings. “Ah, Farkas! Introducing yourself are you? Come give us a hand.” Kodlak ordered.

I realized that I had not been speaking to my future betrothed and felt my cheeks flame in embarrassment. I looked at the man and he smiled as he went to help with my belongings. Further down the hall behind him strode a man that looked similar to the one before me and I understood it then; they were brothers, twins. The other must be Vilkas.

Vilkas stopped before me and regarded me with a scrutinizing eye. He looked me over like a Khajiit studying wares during a deal or a man about to buy a horse. I was no horse and no sale was going to happen. His eyes met mine and I felt anger in my stomach. I felt my face go red again as I stood tall before him.

He was built like a bear, strong and solid. He was ruggedly handsome and held himself with grace and maturity. I got the sense had known many women from the way he looked at me. A small smile crossed his face as his eyes bore into mine. My knees began to feel weak and rubbery. I cursed inwardly. I nodded curtly and busied myself with my belongings. I heard Farkas comment to Vilkas that he looked like he had his hands full. It was received with a snort.

“I hope you will be comfortable in my quarters. I will see you at dinner.” He offered curtly. He strode away and I found myself alone.


	3. Chapter 3

A large metal bucket and several pitchers were brought to the room filled with hot water. I stripped off my armor and washed, scrubbing the dirt from the journey away. I washed my hair with warm water and lavender oil, then wrapped it in a fresh cloth to aid in drying.

A knock came to the door and I was summoned to dinner by Tilma, who I immediately had liked upon our first meeting. She helped me with my dress; a simple blue gown, cut low with a white bodice and embroidered flowers.

She brushed out my hair and commented on the color. “The color of fire burning low in the night.”

She chattered away to me about the brothers and the rest of the Companions. I asked her how long she had been here. “I've been tending to the warriors of Jorrvaskr for as long as I can remember. I see everything, hear everything and know everything."

I paused and looked at her with a quizzical look.

"Oh, I'm a good keeper of secrets dear. Have to be, in this hall." She smiled.

She escorted me to the table in the great hall, seating me beside Vilkas, who was seated beside a young Imperial woman, with whom he was deep in conversation with. He did not acknowledge my presence.

The woman, Ria, he spoke to was tanned with shoulder length brown hair braided at the temples, a tattoo at the corner of each eye and under her lower lip. Her scrutinizing eyes never left me during the meal except to look at Vilkas with obvious affection. I started to get the feeling that she might see me as a threat to a relationship between them. I made a note to speak to Tilma later about that.

I was also settled by Farkas who ate and drank with much relish. He watched me then asked if I were not hungry as I picked at the food before me. I told him I was probably tired from my journey and would eat later. He nodded and continued eating. His appetite not seeming to end.

Aela, the warrior with red hair at the end of the table stood and lifted her tankard. “A toast to our new sister-to-be; to Gemma, long may she love and live with Vilkas.” The young Imperial beside Vilkas, did not raise her tankard to the toast, but just continued to glare at me. I turned red and lowered my eyes to the floor. Great. They were toasting us already, more like skewering me. I grabbed up some grilled leeks and chewed on the food wishing the floor would open up and swallow me.

 

I stayed in Jorrvaskr for a little over a week. I took the opportunity to get to know the other members of the Companions and found it quite enjoyable to spend time with them. I loved listening to Kodlak tell me stories of the twins and their exploits. Vilkas ignored me, or was too busy training Ria or going on jobs. I rarely spoke to him, but when I did, Ria was always close by. Athis and I trained in the yard-he gave me pointers on how to handle my sword in close combat.

It was that night while I sat by myself at the end of the table, that Kodlak came over and bent to speak privately in Vilkas’ ear. I felt eyes on me and turned to see Vilkas staring. Beside him Ria glanced over, eyes wide with venom as Vilkas stood and motioned for me to follow.

We headed to the doors at the rear of the building and entered out onto a covered patio with benches and tables. He led me to the wall beyond where dummies stood in various poses for training and a small nook in the wall. Here he stopped and leaned against the wall and smiled for the first time.

“Kodlak tells me that I have been amiss in my duties towards you, Gemma.” He crossed his arms and sighed deeply.

My name rolled off his tongue with difficulty and fear. Was he as terrified as I about the prospect of our arranged marriage? Or was he thinking on someone else? I knew he was training with Ria with her venomous eyes and perky breasts and pouting lips. I wondered if perhaps they knew each other intimately.

“Truth be told Vilkas,” he bent his head to listen as I spoke. “I am not sure if I want to continue with this farce. I had told my father that I did not plan on wedding a man I did not love nor if he didn’t love me.” My hand stole to my cheek and I touched the healed scar that lay there. “He didn’t like the idea obviously. It was his wish that I marry the son of his best friend, his brother in arms and life.”

Vilkas looked upon my face, his hand came up to touch the scar. He traced it gently with his finger tips and then touched my red hair. He caught a handful and wove his fingers through it then lifted it to his nose to sniff it. He dropped the handful of hair and looked away a flush mounting in his cheeks. I smiled, my stomach queasy.

“You do not wish to continue with this farce as you call it?” He finally spoke, anger touching the words. ”Neither do I. I too wish it to end. My affections cannot be so easily swayed and bought by a man who I never knew, a man that did that to his daughter or a man that I am supposed to call father.” Vilkas returned to lean against the training yard wall. He folded his arms and sighed heavily before continuing.

“When Farkas tells the story of how we came here to Jorrvaskr, it was our father who raised us here. Nothing could be farther from the truth.” He paused then laughed lightly. “Brains are not my brothers’ strong suit. We were brought here by a man named, Jergen. I don’t know if he was our father and I don't care. He left us here to go off fight in the Great War and never came back. I think of Kodlak more as a father than that man Jergen.” He began to walk away, his head down, sword swinging at this side. He turned, looking at me with a softness. “I understand how you feel Gemma, I feel the same way.”

I turned and began to wander around the yard and stopped to pluck a lone arrow from a stuffed dummy. I fingered the end still sharp and deadly. I noticed the doors opened and Ria strolled out. How predictable! She spied me beside the dummy and wandered in my direction. The hair on the back of my neck stood on end as I watched her approach, ready for an attack.

“Did you and Vilkas have a nice talk?” The words rolled from her lips with such sickly, sweet sentiment.

I looked at her and smiled coyly. “Yes, that and we shared an intimate moment. Would you like the details or would you prefer to let your imagination run wild?”

Her face reddened and her hand strayed to the pommel of her sword. Her eyes still filled with venom. She did think of me as a threat. Her feelings for Vilkas were very apparent.

“If you are thinking of fighting with me, Ria, be warned. Even unarmed I make for a venerable foe. But alas I do have this arrow that could easily slit your throat as easily as I could take an eye. So be warned, Imperial, I am not so easily swayed by a Companion with a sword.”

I turned and walked away gripping the arrow in my hand. I stormed to my room, Vilkas’ room, and threw the arrow down. My palm burned with pain and turning my hand over I realized that I had cut it with the tip of the arrow. The blood dripped onto the floor and I watched it begin to puddle, the drip causing a ring of circles ever expanding outward. My heart beat in time with the drip, as I began to panic. I wanted to race from this room, this place. I felt the walls closing in around me. I couldn’t catch my breath.

I could see Luther’s face as I had stuck the dagger in his chest and could feel anger rearing its head begging to be released. I remembered the sound of my fathers’ hand as it made contact with my cheek. I could see Vilkas face as he looked me over the first time we met. I could see Ria and her venomous eyes, daring me to fight her. I hated this, this place, the emotions that were welling up inside of me.

I refused to let myself be drawn into this arrangement. My father was cruel to think that I would go through with this deal. Vilkas acted like a pompous ass and he did not even seem to care. I wished that my mother was alive. I wish it had been she that had raised me and not the man that I had called father.

The door opened behind me and Vilkas strode in. I could see anger on his face. So the little bitch Ria had told him of my threat. I wondered if she had told the truth of the matter. I did not care. I grabbed a strip of cloth trying to wrap my hand.

Vilkas grabbed my hand, concern appearing on his face. “Did she do this?” He growled.

I shook my head. “No my anger did.” I pulled away from him. “What is it to you?” My ire rising higher with his presence. “I am leaving this place. I am leaving you and her and her to you! I did not ask for this; now leave me alone!”

He looked shocked and confused at my outburst. His face coloring with anger after a moment; he grabbed me and pulled me close. I could see the anger in his cold eyes. I could smell the ale on his breath. His lips inches from mine. He stared down into my face, looking for something.  
"What is wrong with you, woman?" He released me just as quickly.

The tears came hard. Why now? Why in front of him? I did not wish to appear weak and vulnerable. I hitched and sobbed and threw myself on the bed. I felt his weight as he lowered himself down beside me. His hand patted my back awkwardly and that made me cry even harder.

The door burst open and Farkas entered with a look of concern on his face. “What are you doing to her?” He pulled his brother away from me.

“I didn’t do anything. She was injured when I came in.” Vilkas grunted. “I’ll get Tilma.”

Farkas sat beside me, he took my hand gently looking at the wound. He picked up the linen that had fallen to the floor disposing of it in a nearby bucket. He retrieved a fresh piece of linen and pressed it over the wound, staunching the flow of blood. Standing he went to the table where a bowl sat where he picked up a pitcher of water nearby and poured it into the bowl. “I’ll be back in a moment.”

He disappeared to his room and returned with a leaf in his hand. He crumbled it into the bowl and took a clean strip of linen and dipped it into the bowl. He moved over to me and knelt beside the bed. Taking my hand in his he tenderly wiped the blood away. His eyes found mine and he smiled. “I want to help.”

I sobbed quietly and he stopped to wipe a tear away. The deafening silence hung in the air between us. “You look funny when you cry.” He offered finally.

I sniffed and snuffled. “You brother is an ass.”

Farkas nodded. “He has the brains, but sometimes forgets to use them. I hear you do not want to marry him. Why?”

I looked at Farkas and his eyes that reminded me of a lost puppy. “I always said I would marry a man if he loved me and I loved him. My father and his friend arranged this marriage and I did not want to go against them. To dishonor one’s father is not right.”

Farkas searched my face. “You should follow your heart.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning after I had spoken to Vilkas, I made preparations to leave Jorrvaskr. I thanked Kodlak and the others for their hospitality.

Vilkas stood at the steps of Jorrvaskr watching me leave. I was not sure what he thought then, he disguised his feelings.

It was his brother Farkas, who walked me to the stables where my horse awaited. I had chosen to leave the gifts behind, only taking the deed to my family home. I did not want reminders of the doomed arrangement.

“Where do you go to?” Farkas inquired. He fiddled with the strap on my saddle, adjusting it. I was not sure what to say. Where could I go? I could return to my home outside of Dawnstar. I could travel Skyrim. I could be anything I wanted now that I was free of the prospect of marrying a man I did not love.

“I will go where the wind takes me. I want to thank you for your care and concern.”

Farkas blushed then placed his hand on mine.

I mounted my horse and galloped down the road away from Whiterun towards the direction of Riverwood and hopefully a new life.

 

I paused long enough in Riverwood to buy some supplies and grab some food at the inn. It seemed a nice enough place for a Nord village.

I met a Bosmer by the name of Faendal, who told me of his interest in an Imperial woman named, Camilla. I told him he should pursue his feelings and explained the predicament that I had just recently extracted myself from.

“You’re talking about Vilkas, right?” He asked me over the tankards of ale we shared at the inn.

I nodded.

“He is a good man with a good reputation. He has helped us out in Riverwood many times. Last year he and Ria rescued Camilla, when she was kidnapped by some bandits that her brother, Lucan, had gotten involved with. That Lucan, is always getting into trouble. Camilla has her head on her shoulders more than Lucan ever will.”

I sat quietly thinking about what Faendal, had said; but it was not the face of Vilkas that came to mind, but his brother Farkas. How could twins be so different? I shook my head.

“You know you could stay here in Riverwood. There is work available. Gerdur, could use help at the mill, and you could maybe help me out with some hunting and fishing. It would give you some time to think about what you want to do with your life.”

“Or maybe reconsider the deal that had been made you mean?” I shook my head.

Faendal smiled. “You shouldn’t be so quick to judge on first encounters. I know both brothers and like Camilla you have to choose.”

“Since when did the other brother enter into the arrangement? My father made the deal for me to marry Vilkas not Farkas. Besides, the young woman you spoke of Ria, I can tell you she has designs on Vilkas. I doubt if Farkas is interested in marriage.” I couldn’t help thinking about who it was that had walked me to the stables to say goodbye.

“Are you saying you are not up for a little competition? I thought you Nord women were fierce.” Faendal smiled mischievously.

I smiled and finished my ale.Thanking Faendal for his company, I left the inn.

The thought of that little Ria and her eyes watching Vilkas brought a fire to my belly. I could compete with her if I wanted, but I was not sure I wanted to. I still believed in love, maybe it was foolish, but it was the stories of my father and his love for my mother that I held onto. I wanted that kind of passion in my life. An arranged marriage did not hold that element. Yes, Vilkas was handsome and when I first saw him, he stirred something inside of me, but it was not love. No, if I were to marry him it would be for love. I seriously doubted that he could ever love me. I doubted that he saw me.

I packed up my supplies and mounted my horse. I wasn’t sure where I was going to head to, but I needed to find my place in the world.

 

I travelled the length and breadth of Skyrim searching for something to keep me settled, but I could not settle on any one place. If I stayed too long in one place I grew restless, tired and uncomfortable.

I longed to be somewhere where I was known. I longed for companionship of those that knew me.

I returned to Dawnstar and home. I returned to the one place that I had been happy.

Maisa was happy to see me and set about filling the kitchen with favourite treats. I made her my housecarl, putting her in charge of my affairs.

The weeks quickly passed and I fell into a routine.

I worked hunting down bandits and mercenaries. I ate and drank. I slept and talked to friends. I ran the holding with a new awareness of my future-one without a man. I forgot all about Jorrvaskr and the Companions. I forgot about the arranged marriage with Vilkas.

I even forgot about Farkas.

 

It was near the end of Sun’s Dusk. The first snows of the season were upon us bringing snow storms, freezing rain and ice pellets that coated everything. The landscape was beautiful, but unforgiving.

Many a man had lost their way in the early storms and had perished. The Sea of Ghosts, was full of ships that had lost their way on their way to the port of Dawnstar and Solitude and at one time even Winterhold.

They said that on certain evenings, one could see the ghost ships sailing just as the sun began to set. _Stories told to children to keep them in line,_ I mused to myself _._ I was no child and had not been one in a long time, but the intensity of the storm brewing made even the heartiest of souls nervous.

I was on return from Dawnstar to home, after returning a stolen locket to a Khajiit friend, when I came across a body lying in the snow; hand stretched outwards, a bloody finger pointing to the sky. I scowled and dismounted my horse peering through the biting freezing rain and strained my ears for any sounds.

All was quiet.

I bent to check the body, rolling it over and discovered it had been bitten at the neck, throat ripped out. I stepped back quickly, my hand gripping the pommel of my sword. Only one thing could have done this-wolves.

I turned to mount my steed when he shied away from me; his eyes rolling white and his nostrils wide. He whinnied in fear, backing away from me. I tried to soothe him with my voice but he refused me. He reared, front legs flaying about.  I pulled hard on his halter when I heard the sound behind me. A deep growling that became snarling. I turned to face a large, black monstrous creature.

It appeared to be a wolf, but it stood on hind quarters wearing torn trousers. Its eyes rolled as its' tongue lolled from its mouth. Teeth jagged and sharp threatened to snap at me. It brought its hands, with long claws up towards my face. I stepped back and dropped the reins.

Horse bolted and beast jumped at the same time. They came together in one fluid moment, slowed by my uncomprehending brain. Blood spurted, horse and beast became as one and I screamed.

I tried to move but was rooted to the spot. I looked on in horror and fascination. This wolf, this beast, I couldn’t believe what it was. I looked on and failed to see the danger I was in.

The beast finished with the horse now turned its attention towards me. It moved slowly with determination. I saw every hair on the beast. I saw the tiny scraps of skin and droplets of blood from the horse on its snout. I saw the trousers that once had been rich and opulent now tattered and shredded. I saw the shape of the claws-crescent daggers dripping blood. I could smell the stench of death on the beasts breath as it neared closer.

I tried to grab my sword, but I was frozen to the spot by fear. I closed my eyes realizing this could be end, my end. I stood that way for how long I did not know. I could hear the beast breathing heavily; feel each expelled breath on my face. I heard it whine then I heard a shout.

I opened my eyes to see the beast running away down on all fours. Three figures came running through the driving freezing rain and passed me. There were shouts and shrieks and the sound of the beast roaring.

I finally was able to move forward as if still in a dream and crested the hill to my right.

The three figures were fighting with the beast. One of the figures sank down to their knees and the other two were beating the beast back. I could hear screaming and see blood as it sprayed from open wounds and weapon alike. I saw the third figure stand and glance in my direction then continue forward with zeal. I almost felt sorry for the beast, but it was an abomination. I realized what it was, it was no wolf, but a man that had become a wolf- a werewolf. I watched on and when finally the beast was slain, sadness crept into my heart.

The three figures headed in my direction stopping before me. It was Torvar, Athis and Farkas. Farkas stood, chest heaving, a scratch down one cheek. Athis had a wound on his arm and Torvar just stood smiling. I wasn’t sure what to say at first. “Thank you. Can I help with your wounds?” Athis waved his hand, “It’s nothing, it’ll be fine.” He and Torvar turned and headed towards Dawnstar.

“Are you okay? Did it touch you?” Farkas’s eyes searched me over. I shook my head and smiled. There was that concern again; unlike his brother Vilkas.

“I’m fine, just lost my horse though. Damn good beast he was. I paid a handsome price. Better question is, what are the Companions doing out here?”

Farkas beamed. ‘We had to rescue a damsel in distress. She was in quite a mess; ended up being trapped with some Falmer in a cave. I hate those creatures; them and their chaurus.”

I nodded as I pulled a piece of linen from my bodice to wipe at the scratch on his cheek.

His hand grabbed mine. “It was good seeing you. We miss you at Jorrvaskr; it would be nice if you came for a visit. You are always welcome. Next time, keep away from wolves.” He released my hand, turning to follow the others. He paused for a moment, looking over his shoulder. "I miss you at Jorrvaskr." He smiled and left me standing there.

I sighed and watched him run to catch up with Torvar and Athis.

 

I returned home, not thinking anymore about the incident, until one night. One of the old-folk that lived nearby, told a tale at the inn about a werewolf. My ears pricked and I moved closer to listen.

He spoke of a tale of a man who was hunting for deer in the nearby mountains and happened upon an injured man. The man gave the injured man potions to ease his pain and washed his many wounds, taking the time to bind them. He was about to bring the injured man back to his camp when the injured man attacked him.

In the midst of the scuffle, the injured man was able to bite the man who in turn killed his attacker. The man then managed to crawl back to his camp where for three nights he suffered cramps, fever and incomprehensible dreams. When he was finally able to return to his village, he turned that night attacking everyone.

No one was unscathed and few survived. One survivor managed to get word to Whiterun and to the Companions who wiped out all of the beasts.

I sat back in my chair and thought about what had happened.

I thought about the Companions, about their efforts to assist those in need. The honor and reverence in their name.

I thought about Farkas and his concern. My mind turned to Vilkas and to the arrangement. I wondered if he ever thought of me. Probably not, after all, I was sure he had Ria to keep him warm.

 


	5. Chapter 5

The snows subsided and the promise of spring touched the air.

I looked forward to a new season, it brought with it renewal and hope.

Maisa was busing herself with the evening’s meal in the kitchen, when I received a messenger. I paid him for his journey and time then took the rolled parchment in hand to the light of the fire.

I read the words over and over again. Kodlak Whitemane was dead. He had been attacked by the Silver Hands, a despicable band of werewolf hunters. What I lacked to understand was that some of the Companions themselves were werewolves. The man had been kind to me during my short stay in Jorrvaskr. I knew he meant a great deal to the Companions, not only as the Harbinger, but as a father figure to some.

I pondered my thoughts then decided I would go to Whiterun to pay my respects to the man.

 

Whiterun sat on the mountain, glinting in the sunlight. No dark shadows hung over it, that one could see, but it could be felt hanging heavily in the air.

As I walked through the streets to Jorrvaskr, I could feel the sadness.

People huddled together speaking in hushed tones of the memories they had of Kodlak. I mounted the steps to the great doors of the mead hall and entered.

Tilma greeted me with a hug and Njada nodded.

I saw Farkas sitting quietly in a corner. He stood as I approached and held out a hand to me. I squeezed it and spoke my apologies. He thanked me then led me to his quarters where I could put my belongings. Once I was settled we sat in the courtyard speaking quietly.

Vilkas was taking his frustrations out on one of the dummies, while Ria stood nearby eyes never leaving him.

Skjor, I was informed had died too. He and Aela had gone to confront the Silver Hand and he had lost his life.

Aela had gone on a crusade to slaughter every Silver Hand she could find, which in the end resulted in the attack on Jorrvaskr and the death of Kodlak.

She was in her quarters mourning the losses.

Vilkas had found the Silver Hands' last stronghold and wiped them out. Now he was in mourning for the man he thought of as father.

I sat watching him, muscles rippling in the light, his fury as he attacked the dummy and I could sense his pain.

Farkas spoke of what they would do next, someone was to be appointed as Harbinger and he thought it should be Vilkas. I nodded in agreement.

 

That evening as we stood at the Skyforge with bowed heads, I thought of the man known to me only a short time.

He had kept this band of warriors together, helped them achieve their greatness and accept their flaws; he was a good man.

Aela lit the funeral pyre and we watched while the flames shot up and around Kodlak.

Farkas took my hand in his and we stood silently, heads bowed.

I peered over towards Vilkas and noticed he was staring. When he saw me looking he nodded then returned his gaze towards the pyre.

Afterwards we retreated to the mead hall and raised a mug of ale to the memory of Kodlak Whitemane.

Everyone soon drifted off to a corner or to their quarters. Farkas bade me goodnight and turned in.

I decided to take in the night air and walked out to the training yard. I found one of the chairs propped up against a corner and sat listening to the night sounds. Torch bugs and luna moths flitted by, the stars overhead seemed to stand out more. A slight breeze blew cooling my skin and raising goose bumps. I breathed in the sights and sounds closing my eyes.

I felt the presence of someone nearby and opened my eyes to find Vilkas standing before me. He squatted to sit on the ground beside me leaning against the stone wall. He sighed and turned his head to look up at me. “You were gone a long time. Farkas said you had a near experience with a werewolf.”

I nodded my head. “I did. And yes I was gone a long time,remember you did not want me, nor I you.”

Vilkas shifted and scowled. “I…neither of us was ready for marriage. Kodlak spoke to me of duty and honor after you left. He spoke of family and the strength it can provide. Families come together in many different ways.”

I fidgeted on the chair. What was he getting at? Did he wish to marry me now? What had changed in the last year when I had left this place?

“You and I are not so different. We both share the belief of honor, family, finding your own way, and the ideal that marriage comes out of love. I do not know you Gemma nor you me. I was harsh and should have been more the man that your father thought I was.”

I shook my head. “No Vilkas. You be your own man.”

“To be that man I need to accept responsibility for my actions."

“Are you saying you have changed your mind?” I waited for his answer. “No. My feelings for you have not changed. I am not ready for marriage, even if it was arranged.”

I sat in silence and listened again to the sounds of the night while he sat beside me quietly.


	6. Chapter 6

I rose in the morning and washed my face, dressing in light studded armor.

I pushed through the doors and up the stairs into the hall.

Sitting at the table I choose bread and cheese for breakfast followed by an apple. No one else was up yet so I was able to enjoy the stillness of the hall.

I thought of what had transpired the previous evening and wondered if Vilkas had been trying to make amends. I now knew I was free of the arrangement made so long ago.

I made plans to stay a few days at Jorrvaskr and visit with my friends.

I strolled around Whiterun taking in the sights and sounds. It was such a contrast between here and home. Dry and almost barren, to the cold and bleakness of Dawnstar, yet each held its own beauty.

I chose to ride out through the plains and hunt deer.

I was not gone long when I stumbled upon two farmers, walking dejectedly towards the road to Dawnstar. I approached and dismounted. They told me of a dragon attack that had destroyed their farm and everything they owned. They had been lucky to survive with their very lives. I offered them food and wine from my satchel and pressed several gold coin into their palm. I told them of my home near Dawnstar and that there they could go. I told them my name and to speak to Maisa, my housecarl, she would take care of them. There they could find work and lodgings until they were back on their feet. They thanked me and began the journey.

I could scarcely believe that dragons had returned. With the increased sightings of werewolves, talk of vampires creeping through the night snatching small children to feast on, and now this, dragons; Skyrim was becoming a strange province.

I shook my head and urged my mount back towards Whiterun.

A lone figure walked towards me and as I drew nearer I realized it was Farkas.

My breath caught in my throat. He strode purposefully and with a look of determination.

I smiled.

“I am off to Dustman’s Cairn. There has been mention of some trouble. I thought it was finished but trouble has returned.”

“Do you want help?”

“If you wish to hunt with me, fine.” 

I waited until Farkas was seated behind me. He held onto my waist tightly. I had the impression he wasn't used to riding horses.  Dustman’s Cairn lay not too far. It was on a rise and I left my horse untethered.

As we descended the steps to the door I shuddered.

Farkas smiled. “Last time I was here, I had a problem with spiders. The big hairy ones are the worst.”

I nodded in agreement, not being fond of them either.

Through the tunnels we walked encountering nothing but silence and the sound of our echoing footsteps.A door stood slightly ajar ahead of us and I could hear the muffled sound of someone arguing.

Farkas motioned for me to hang back. I was not about to let him have all the glory. I brought my bow around and notched an arrow.

We entered through the door and discovered a set of stairs leading down into a chamber. A gate to our right impeded our path.

The voices were coming from further ahead. I wandered slowly towards a small room where a lever stood on a dais. I pulled the lever and a gate swung down behind me.

Farkas swung around to peer through the bars and laughed. “I had a similar incident not too long ago. Stay there I will get you out.”

He disappeared through a doorway and I could hear a commotion. Swords clanged together and there was shouting.

I could hear Farkas and someone else then two other voices joined in. The fighting continued on then spilled into the chamber where I was trapped watching helplessly.

“He is one of them; I can smell his wet fur. It rolls off him like a stench off a dead body.”

“Aye, he’ll be dead soon and we can skin ‘im.”

“Watch ‘im, he might change then we’ll have a real fight on our ‘ands.”

One of the burly men noticed me standing behind the gate and pointed. “Lookit there, he’s got himself a mate. I’ll take care o’ ‘er.”

With that said he advanced towards me with a creepy smile on his face. His eyes looking me over as he licked his lips. His face came close to the gate and he tried to grab at me through the bars.

“Come on sweetheart, give us a kiss. I could do with a kiss, ‘aven’t had one in a long time. Right good kiss, wet and sweet. Then I think I’ll ravish you.”

I screamed and tried to push back as far as possible against the wall.

I notched the arrow and let it loose between the bars catching him in the shoulder. He swatted it like it was a fly and advanced again holding his sword in front of him.

I notched a second arrow and waited until he was closer than let him have it in the throat. His eyes went wide and he grabbed at his throat, the blood running between his fingers.

He fell forward against the bars and gurgled something.

Farkas whipped around and roared.

One of his attackers saw the opportunity as I did and he moved forward with stealth and caught Farkas on the shoulder. The blade bit deep and a scream erupted from Farkas’s mouth.

He dropped his sword and covered his face with his hands and howled.Skin rippled, fabric tore, the stench of dog filled the air and the beast came forward. I pushed back into the room away from the gate. What in Oblivion was going on? Was he one of those monsters?

Farkas grabbed the first bandit and ripped his head off in a gush of blood. The second bandit a woman screamed and lunged forward sinking her blade into the beasts’ thigh. Farkas howled and clawed at her raking down her steel armor. She laughed and danced around aiming for the other thigh.

Farkas moved quickly and she made the mistake of getting too close. Claws caught her chin and she went down her face torn open. The final member of the bandits stood rooted to the spot, his bladder letting go.

He died quickly.

Farkas came to stand in front of the gate, his chest heaving.

I looked into his eyes and could see myself reflected back. In that moment I was not afraid. I understood so many things then. I put out a hand and touched his cheek. He leaned into my hand, whining for a moment then hurried off to the other room.

The gate opened up and I stepped over the body of the bandits.

Farkas reappeared, changed back to his man form, drenched in sweat and blood. He came to me and sank before me holding onto my waist. He whimpered and laid his head against my leg. I knelt beside him and looked at the wound on his thigh and his shoulder. I tore a piece of my bodice and made a tourniquet staunching the flow of blood. I had no potions with me.

“Can you walk?”I asked, peering into his face with concern.

He nodded, but held onto me tightly. His face was close to mine, his breathing starting to return to normal. His lips found mine and he kissed me with an urgency that I had not realized possible.

My hands entwined in his hair and he pulled me closer, tighter. We were like two lovers entwined as one on the floor of the chamber. Passion rose between us and I was terrified.

I pulled away gasping for air only to be pulled back into a kiss that was gentle and sweet. My heart filled with longing.

Farkas stood and held his hand out to me. “I should have done that a long time ago. Gemma.”

My name rolled off his tongue like water trickling over stones. I blushed and took the offered hand.

“I know you were to be married to my brother, but you said you would marry for love. I can no longer deny my feelings for you, nor can you for me. I may not have the brains my brother has but I have a heart as big as Skyrim, maybe as all of Tamriel. You are a remarkable woman, a warrior and it would be my honor to call you wife.”

I gaped in disbelief. This man loved me, he wanted me.

 


	7. Chapter 7

It was a short courtship, we both agreed we did not want to wait long.

I stood with my gown in hand and thought about where I had come from.The woman who had been told of an arranged marriage to a man she did not love.

What had started out as an arranged marriage had led me to this point. Farkas, not Vilkas wanted me.

I had found love in a startling manner. I looked around Jorrvaskr and the bustling preparations for our impending nuptials.

Vilkas was unexpectedly happy for us.

He took me by the hands and kissed my cheek. His eyes glistening. “I knew you would find happiness here. I am so glad for you. You and I will be brother and sister. I think your father would be pleased.”

I nodded in agreement. 

 

The ceremony took place a month later, under the stars in the courtyard of Jorrvaskr. Boughs of flowers were hung between pillars, candles flickered and danced casting a warm glow on the event.

Farkas stood dressed in soft green leathers and I in a long matching gown of a similar green. He offered me his hand and I held it tightly as we stood before a priest of Mara, our family and friends.

Kind words were spoken by Vilkas, the new Harbinger of the Companions.

After the short ceremony, guests mingled and laughed. Trays of food and sweets were served. Kegs of ale and mead opened.

Music sprang up and we danced out there under the stars sharing our love with everyone present. I danced my first of many dances with my husband; his hand on the small of my back, my hand held firmly in his grasp, his breath in my ear. He dipped his head and kissed me tenderly.

 

I had come full circle.

The young woman who had set off from Dawnstar to marry a man she was not in love with had found love and now was happy.

I joined my family with his. What was mine was his and his was mine. The bond was strong.

My father had done right by sending me here to Whiterun. I wondered if he had known all along that his daughter would find true love like he had with my mother.

I would not know until I saw him in Sovngarde and that day would not come for a very long time.


End file.
